All but Inevitable
by Otaku Max
Summary: A story of troubles when Kuja creates yet more Black Waltzes...
1. Act I: On Wings of Hope and Terror

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX, Squaresoft is, but the idea of the story is mine! MINE! Mwahaha-::cough cough wheeze::...  
  
Note: Due to violence, this fic has been rated PG, and Vivi lovers, don't hurt me! Anything inside a ::_:: means a character action, inside ( _) is an authors note, inside '_' is the character thinking, and this is Kirby! ('.')  
  
Act I  
  
"On Wings of Hope and Terror"  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
On a beach near Treno...  
  
"...Ugghh. Where am I?", a young girl ( a little younger than Vivi ) asked herself, trying to sit up. "Oww... My head hurts...",she whined, standing up, starting to walk near a city. ( As I said, Treno. )  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
"Dang! That's the third time I lost!", Zidane yelled in disbelief losing three times in a row on a card game. ( Talk about bad luck... ) It was time for the annual card tournament at Treno. Zidane Tribal was at the card tournament, Princess Alexandria Garnet ( Or just call her Dagger ), Vivi Orunitia, and Adelbert Steiner ( Or Rusty ) were at the auction house, Eiko Carol was wandering the city, Freya Crescent and Amarant Cral are at the weaponry shop. "Umm... Mr. Steiner? Can I go to the card tournament without you following me around?", Vivi asked with his constant curious amber eyes. "Ha! Very well master Vivi, I won't follow you to the arena, but be careful, that drunk man at the pond would do anything for a good drink." "Thanks Mr. Steiner!", and with that, Vivi walked off to the arena.  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
"Ahhh!!!! Run! It's another Black Waltz!", a woman screamed, fleeing. The entire city was in havoc. "...Why are all the people running from me? I'm not bad... I just want to know where-", the girl asked herself, getting cut off by soldiers yelling to attack. She was scared. Scared as much as the civilians running away, until she glanced at a small puddle on the ground. It was an amazing site! Instead of seeing her own supposed "normal" reflection, she saw a person. No, not a person, a black mage with blue wings. Now she knew why the people were running away. She then felt a sharp pain on her shoulder, it was a sword from one of the soldiers. "Ahhh!! Please! I don't want to hurt anybody!", she screamed, falling to the ground. "Alright men! We have to attack while she's down! Charge!", the captain of the squad commanded, running towards the crying girl. "Please...I don't want to hurt anybody...Please...I'm a good girl..."  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
"::Yawn:: Dang...I didn't even get- Whoa! What's goin' on?!", Zidane exclaimed exiting the arena and finding the city scattering like ants. Soon after, he found himself running through the crowd looking for what the problem was. Luckily, he wasn't the only one searching. It was Vivi and everybody else. "Zidane! What's going on?!", Dagger tried to yell to Zidane over the fleeing crowds. "I don't know! If I knew, I'd tell ya right now!" "Well I know this is no party!"  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
"Flareaga!", a voice boomed over the soldiers attacking the little female Black Waltz. Soon, everything in the caster's way was filled with flames, either melting or burning everything in it's path. The caster was yet another Black Waltz, but this time, a male older than the female Black Waltz and had a steel mask. "No.5! No.5! It's okay! Nobody's going to hurt you now...", the older Black Waltz said, shaking the little girl, trying to calm her down. "What?! Two more Black Waltzes?!", Steiner yelled in disbelief. "Hmm... No.5, are these the ones who hurt you?" "No... I don't know them...", Zidane and the whole party went into battle stance, ready to battle. "If they are not the ones who hurt you, then I will not fight.", the Black Waltz said. "What? Well that was easy...", Zidane said. "No! It's a trick! They tried to kill you guys, remember?!", Eiko said, practically screaming. "I know, but I don't think they are lying. I kinda trust them...", Vivi said.  
  
"Wha? How? They were created by Kuja and they can't be trusted!", Freya said. "I don't know. I just have a funny feeling that they can be trusted.", Vivi said in a confused tone. "...Okay. I guess they can be trusted... But look what they-" "Please Eiko, don't argue", Dagger said, trying to calm her fellow summoner. "Trust me. It is not you I have a grudge with, it is Kuja. Now please, help my little sister.", the older Black Mage said, holding his now unconscious sister. "You have a grudge...with Kuja?!", everyone said in disbelief. "Fine, but we're gonna starve if we use all that gil to revive all those people, and you better explain everything.", Zidane said, practically unaware by the stares of his fellow fighters.  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
"YOU FOOLS! YOU IDIOTIC FOOL! WHY DID YOU PUSH HER OVER?! YOU GO OUT AND FIND HER EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOU TWO DO!!", an enraged Kuja scolded. "Yes! Find them we shall!" "We shall find them, yes!", Zorg and Korg said in unison.  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
At Dr. Tot's house...  
  
"So Kuja tried to kill you because you attacked him when you were made?", Vivi asked in confusion. "And that Black Waltz over there ::points to table:: is your little sister?", Amarant asked in his usual angry voice. "Yes, two days ago, my sister was pushed off the Invincible when Alexandria soldiers attacked. She must have drifted over the ocean, but how can you trust me young one? My brothers tried to kill you.", No. 4 asked the budding mage. "W-well...I guess it's because your like me...", Vivi replied, confusion in his eyes. "Just so you know Master Vivi, if they do anything to hurt you, I'll throw them out of this house.", Steiner said. "Don't you mean I'll throw them out of my house Mr. Steiner?", Dr. Tot said, entering the room. "Will she be fine?", No. 4 asked, standing up with worry in his voice. "Yes yes, all she needs is a little rest and she'll be fine in the morning. Now please, calm down!", Dr. Tot ordered. "::Yawn:: Well, I'm hittin' the sack. It's been a long day.", Zidane said, startling everyone due to his sudden action. "Me too...I'm sleepy..." "Well, why don't you stay for the night? The hotels are a bit too pricey, and I don't want to be alone if the Black Waltzes goes mad...", Dr. Tot said, inviting them.  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
"Ahh!!! The Black Waltzes have returned! Run!" "N-now d-don't t-try anything a- AHHHHHH!!!!!" "I...exist...only...to...kill..." "Hahahahaha! Yes! Lay waste to all that oppose you, No. 5!"  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
"Ahh!" "W-what's wrong?", a voice asked that was still awake. It was Vivi. "I...exist...only...to...kill...", No. 5 said, staring blankly at the frightened Vivi. "N-no you don't, you don't exist to kill...", Vivi said. "I...exist...only...to...kill...", No. 5 repeated, beginning to walk slowly towards Vivi, staff in hand. "No! No you don't!", Vivi said, practically yelling. Again, No. 5 repeated, and when she was close enough to Vivi, she stabbed him in the chest with her staff. "Aggh...!", at the sound of Vivi's cry of pain, No. 5 snapped out of her trance ( no, not battle trance, the trance where you don't know what your doing.). She saw her staff embedded in Vivi's body and pulled it out, which caused him to twitch. "N-no, what have I done? I'm a good girl...I didn't want to hurt anybody...", No. 5 said, breaking down in tears. 'W-what have I done?'. Soon after, No. 5 fled Dr. Tot's house, back to the beach where she awakened.  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
Morning at Dr. Tot's house... "::Yawn:: Wonder what we'll have for...Ahh!!! Vivi!", Eiko screamed as she entered the room where No. 5 was and saw Vivi, lying in a puddle of blood. "Keep it down, can't a guy get some sleep these days?!", Zidane yelled from his room. Dagger soon after entered the room. "Eiko, what's wrong?", Dagger asked, not seeing Vivi's body. Eiko in tears, shakily pointed to Vivi's body. "Ahh!!! Vivi! Eiko, did you see what happened?!", Dagger asked Eiko. "...N-no...", Eiko managed to say between tears. "I said, CAN A GUY GET SOME SLEEP THESE DAYS?! KEEP IT DOWN!", Zidane yelled again from his room. "What's wro- Ahh!!! Master Vivi! What happened?!", Steiner said as Freya, Amarant, and him entered the room. Unfortunately, Dr. Tot wasn't there. "Grrr...That's it, I'm coming out and you should have a good reason why I can't get som- Vivi!", Zidane yelled as he entered the room. He ran to Vivi's body and checked his pulse to see if he was still alive. He was, but barely. Zidane picked Vivi up and carried him to the table where No. 5 was supposed to be. "What happened?", No. 4 asked, entering the room through the window. "Your bastard sister almost killed Vivi! I'll snap you neck for that!", Eiko screamed, diving towards No. 4. Luckily, Freya caught Eiko before she could come in contact with No. 4. Dagger got out her staff and healed Vivi with a single word. "Ugh...What happened...?", a drowsy Vivi asked, sitting up. "Ow! My arm!" "You should be telling us that.", a relieved Freya asked. "Well...I was awake, I was in the room, she woke up, kept on saying that she only existed to kill, and she attacked me... that's all I remember...", Vivi said, trying to say it as quickly as possible. "Speaking of which, where is No. 5?", Dr. Tot asked, startling everyone. "We must find her. By now, Kuja is probably loking for her now!", No. 4 said. "And how do you propose doing that?", Amarant asked. "Hmm...the beach! That's where she must be! The beach!", No. 4 yelled. "Wha? How did you know?" "That's where she must have drifted on to!" "Vivi, you stay here, I don't want you to get hurt anymore", Dagger said  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*// "Find her we did!" "We did find her!", Zorg and Korg said in unison. "Ahh...Good, anchor the ship, I shall retrieve her myself..."  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
'Why do I exist...do I even exist?...was I really made to kill...?', No. 5 thought. "I'm so confused!", she yelled, breaking down to tears, pounding the ground with her fists. "There she is! No. 5! Over here!", Zidane yelled, trying to get her attention. "Wait, where'd No. 4 go?", Dagger asked, noticing that he wasn't there. Unfortunately, they're timing was bad. Kuja and his Silver Dragon were just flying overhead. He landed right next to No. 5, unaware of Zidane and everyone else being there. "Ahh...No. 5, I'm glad I found you. Now come with me.", Kuja ordered. "..." "What's wrong No. 5, don't you remember me? Your creator?" "...N-no..." "Oh well, that can be easily arranged. Now come wit-" "No! I don't want to hurt anyone any more!", No. 5 yelled to Kuja. "Hmm... Fine, if you do not serve me, then you do not deserve to have the wings I gave you", and with that, Kuja grabbed No. 5 by the neck, grabbing onto one of her wings. "Hold it Kuja! If you want her, your gonna have to get past us!", Zidane yelled, jumping out of hiding. "Hahaha...how convenient...I have an audience to watch No. 5 suffer.", Kuja said. With that, he tore off one of No. 5's wings. She cried in pain as the sound of tearing and breaking of her wing and bone. Kuja tore the other wing and dropped her onto the sand, feathers everywhere. No. 5 turned over to her chest to stop the stinging of sand into her new wounds, "Stop!", everyone turned to the direction to where the voice came from. It was Vivi. "Nobody orders me to do anything!", Kuja yelled enraged. He dashed forward toward Vivi attempting to kill him when wings shielded Vivi. It was No. 4. "You will not hurt another being anymore!", No. 5 boomed. Everyone then attacked and badly hurt Kuja, leaving him with only one choice...Escape. "You may have won this battle No. 4, but I promise you won't win the next one!", Kuja yelled, flying off on his Silver Dragon.  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
Cliffhanger ending! Anyway, how do you like it? It is the first fanfic I have ever written an please send me feedback at Pocky_Rei@yahoo.com. Oh yeah, I'm working on this cool drawing for every Act. Expect them very soon!  
  
Anyway, mahalo for now!  
  
Note: If you want to MST this fic, please e-mail me first at Pocky_Rei@yahoo.com . 


	2. Act II: Dreaming of You

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX, Squaresoft does, but I own the plot! ME! Mwahaha-::Cough cough choke gag::  
  
Notes: Like the first one, anything in a "_" is a character comment (duh), inside a '_' is the character thinking, inside ( _ ) is authors comments, and this is Kirby! ('-'). Also, this story will be in No. 4's POV (Point of View).  
  
Caution!: Due to mild swearing, this fic has been rated PG! Now kids, before you read this, get your parents, but don't bring flames, please!  
  
Act II  
"Dreaming of You"  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
'For a while, I thought I was my sister's perfect guardian...but I was proven wrong at the beach...she was hurt and I wasn't there to protect her...Damn that Kuja!' It was night-time at Dr. Tot's household, my sister was healing and Vivi is sleeping. Then it happened, he had to remind me of what happened. Zidane came up to me and asked "Where were you? You're sister could've died. I'm thankful and all for you saving Vivi, but where were you?", I gave a sorry excuse, it was true, but I did. "I was stuck fighting a pack of ghosts while stuck in Treno's gate door.", I felt pathetic. Princess Alexandrios Garnet was back in Alexandria, Amarant was at Lindblum, and Freya is at the renovating Wind City. My sister awakened, telling me that it was okay, it wasn't my fault, but I still feel guilty. Eiko told me she hasn't let me off the hook, she won't try to snap my neck, probably break my arm instead. Dr. Tot too spoke to me, he told me I couldn't mourn forever, I should move on...and I did.  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
The next day...  
  
Vivi was the one to awaken me, then Zidane. Dr. Tot was gone again, he was collecting coins to get a prize or two from the Queen of Coins. Eiko left back to Madain Sari to visit the remaining Moogles. My sister was still asleep. "Um...Zidane?", Vivi asked. "Yeah Vivi?" "Can we go to the Black Mage village?" "Yeah, okay. I have to give Mr. 288 an Echo Screen anyway. The mage at the chocobo shack is now mute.", I didn't know what the Black Mage village was, but I heard Kuja talking about taking back the mages that left his control. Vivi looked at me, then said: "D-do you want to come too? Maybe No. 5 could come also.", at that, I saw at the corner of my eye Zidane twitch at the comment. "How come?", he asked very quickly. "I want No. 5 to see that she doesn't have to hurt anyone, like Mr. 288.", I was grateful. The young mage treated me and my sister the same way he treated his friends. Since we didn't have any airships, we had to travel the way the ancients did...Chocobos. I was lucky enough to have wings. I carried my sister as Vivi shared a ride with Zidane on a gold chocobo. The way No. 5 looked at Vivi and how he looked at my sister, I knew there was something growing between them...  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
Black Mage village...  
  
"Hello Vivi, Zidane. I see you brought some friends with you", Mr. 288 greeted us as we exited the maze of the forest. "Here's the Echo Screen you wanted. How did he get silenced anyway?", Zidane asked. "He wanted to go on an adventure, but wasn't properly supplied.", I noticed that the mages did not fear me, or tremble at the site of my wings. "N-no. 4, do you want to look around a little?", Vivi asked me. "...Very well. No. 5, will you be coming too?" "No thank you, I'll just stay here with Vivi.", once again, Zidane twitched. "I'll come along Vivi, and don't try any funny stuff No. 5.", it angered me to see that Zidane treated me and my sister like nearly tamed Fangs ( a Final Fantasy IX monster ), but I could not blame him. My brothers did try to kill him...quite amusing though...  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
"I cannot believe that my own creation overpowered me. I guess I am a genius creating beings stronger than I. Maybe I can add again to the deadly musical...maybe I can create another Black Waltz...Zorg! Korg!" "Here!" "Present!" "Ready my tools...I will create the ultimate Waltz again...Ahahah!!!" ( how do villains laugh so long??? )  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
"Amazing! The first snow of the village!", Mr. 288 said, amazed that it began to snow for the first time. I have never seen snow before. It was especially amazing since it was peculiar for it to snow on the Gaia's equator. I was at the chocobo shack, Zidane was buying tents at the store ( since he knew the chocobo wouldn't be able to fly during the snow storm ), and my sister was with Vivi, sitting in front of the small river. "When will the chocobo egg hatch?", I asked the egg's caretaker. "I'm not sure, but it will most likely not hatch while it's snowing, it will be too cold.", he said. I felt an ominous feeling, it felt like I was going to die. I thought I was just worried about the storm, but what I felt usually came true. I couldn't tell my sister. I didn't want her to be scared of losing me. "I think everyone should get inside now! There calm snow isn't too calm anymore!", Mr. 288 yelled over the growing blizzard. "No. 5! Let's get inside the hotel now! It's getting dangerous!" "Alright!", she replied. At that moment, I saw it through the snow. As No. 5 stood up with Vivi, she kissed him on the cheek.  
'No. 4...', I heard someone, or something calling my name. "...No.  
4...Tomorrow in the morn...you shall die...". "Where are you!? Answer me!", I yelled, trying to flush out my caller. "No. 4, what's wrong?", my sister asked me, worry in her eyes. "N-nothing. Let's go in now No. 5, it's start-" "Please No. 4, call me Yuki from now on...", I didn't know why she wanted me to, but I did. "Alright No. –Yuki." "::giggle:: Thanks big brother!", at that, we walked into the hotel. I must admit, when Zidane walked into the room covered in snow ( from covering the chocobo with a tent ), he wasn't too happy with the idea of having too share one room, so he threatened to use a Dark Matter if we attacked...his tail hides more than looks.  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
Morning...  
  
"Quina?! What are you doing here?!" "All frogs in swamp frozen. I come here to get food." "::sigh:: okay...let's see what I can find.", I sat up. Yuki was still asleep, and Vivi was using his spare time incubating the chocobo egg at the shack. "Hello. What you?", I looked to where the voice came from. I couldn't help but laugh, for what stood there was a creature, red-cross eyes, thick, red lips, a maid's dress, and it's tongue was hanging out. "...What funny?" "I'm sorry. I'm No. 4, an- Ow!", I unfortunately stepped on a needle sticking out of the floor. "Ha! Me laugh at you! You step needle! Anyway, me Quina, Quina Quen." 'A needle? Hmm...'. "My name is... Needle" "Quina! Are owls okay?", Zidane yelled from outside. "Me never taste owl. Me try. Buh-bye Needle!", at that, Quina jumped out of the window, which was strange... "::thud:: Quina! Get off me!", I heard Yuki giggle in the background. "You're awake already?" "Of course. Who could sleep from all that yelling, and I'm happy you finally laughed.", I remembered. I never laughed before until now. '...You shall now die...No. 4', it came out of nowhere. A burst of flames erupted the hotel. "Yuki! Get out!" "No! I'm not lea-" "I said go! I don't want you to get hur- Aggh!", I was hit head on by a flareaga. I felt pure pain as my steel chest cover melted onto my abdomen. I was scared. I couldn't see who I was fighting, until I lost consciousness.  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
"Hahaha...my creation will soon learn true pain. Hahahahahahaha!"  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
Sorry my story was a bit short this time...anyway, how'd you like act II of "All but Inevitable"? Yes? No? Maybe so? ::sigh:: Anyway, thanks to everyone who inspired me, Vivi Orunitia jr. ( J. Dao ), Jerails Prower ( J. Nix ), and Celia for giving my story a review!  
  
I'll be back in a while. For now, I have to practice laughing like a villain. Mwahaha- ::cough cough gag::...nobody saw that... Mahalo!  
  
P.S.: I'm also working on a Medabots, Digimon, and Original stories. And for those of you who don't know, Mahalo means bye or good luck in Hawaiian. 


	3. Act III: The One Winged Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX, Squaresoft does. Also, I do not own the term "One Winged Angel". It's from Final Fantasy VII, which too is owned by Squaresoft, but the plot is mine! MINE! Mwahahaha!...I did it! : : Cassete Player falls out of pocket: :...just forget I did that...  
  
Author's notes: Again, inside a '_' is a character's thought, a ( _ ) is an author's note, after a \*/-\*/- means it leaves the character's POV for a while. This story will be in Yuki's POV, and this is Quina! +_+  
  
Act III  
"The One Winged Angel"  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
I was crying now. In the pile of what used to be the hotel, they couldn't find my brother...I couldn't believe it, he was dead, and I didn't know what to do. "Don't worry Yuki, we'll find your brother and the culprit of this", Vivi, he was so sweet. He didn't care who I was or what I used to look like. He just cared. "What happened here?", a voice said from behind us. We spun around, seeing that it was Eiko. "Eiko! What are you doing here?", Zidane asked. "One of my moogles said that you and the other Black Waltz were coming here." "You sent a moogle to spy on us?" "Well...not really...and I still don't trust those Black Waltzes.", Eiko said, harshly. My tears became more intense, then I yelled it. I didn't want to, but it just came out. "Why do you hate us?! I didn't want to be made by Kuja or hurt Vivi! I'm no different from any other person! Just because I looked different doesn't mean you can hate us!", Eiko gasped. I didn't know what to do. "Yuki...", Vivi tried to comfort me, but I refused. "NO! I don't want to be here anymore! Leave me alone!", I turned and ran into the forest. I couldn't believe what I did. As I was running, I heard one last thing... "Eiko! Why did you have to say that?! Yuki, wait!", I didn't look back... the tears flowed even more...I had to run.  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
I was tired. My legs had terrible fatigue, and still, I was crying. I tripped on a tree root, landing hard on my hands. I twisted my ankle, and my arms hurt badly. I sat there and cried some more. I was alone... Eiko hated me, Zidane hated me, Amarant hated me. Only Vivi and my brother cared for me...then I heard a growl behind me. I turned around, and much to my dismay, there was a Zaghnol, staring at me. I forgot my staff, which was a vital mistake. I couldn't run away, all I could do is try to use my magic. I stuck my arms out, and screamed fire. The Zaghnol began to charge. I closed my eyes, and I felt heat begin to tingle on my palm, but it quickly faded away. Then I heard the Zaghnol squeal, I opened my eyes and saw my brother, standing in front of the Zaghnol's carcass, a single arm out while the other arm supporting his badly mangled leg with his staff. His entire suit was scorched, his chest plate was melted, and his left wing, also badly mangled, scratch marks made it look like someone tried to rip it off. He limped as he tried to walk to me. "Yuki! What are you doing out here? It's dangerous!", I just looked away. "Can you walk, Yuki?" "No, I think I sprained my ankle." "Where are the oth- Aggh!", my brother fell forward onto his chest, but I saw no one there. Then I looked to my brother. His feathers were being ruffled up, like he was attacked by an invisible force. Whatever it was, it was vicious. It didn't stop once to take a breath and it just kept clawing, but I saw a foot mark on my brother's wing. There was an invisible attacker! Before I could respond, Needle's wing flew up into the air, and a sickening CRUNCH followed along with a cry of pain. His wing was torn off. "Yuki! Where are you?!", I recognized that voice. "Yuki! I'm sorry, now please come out!" "Come out! Quina hungry already!", when I heard them, I heard a ruffle as the attacker swiftly escaped. "Vivi! Over here! Please hurry!", I screamed, hoping to get they're attention.  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
"Hahaha...you have served me well...", Kuja said, looking down at a silhouetted figure. "Thank you master, I shall kill them next time...", the figure said in a dry, scratchy ( harsh, low, etc. ) voice. "Master! Alexandrian soldiers are attacking!" "Alexandrian soldiers are attacking, Master!" "And Princess til Alexandrios Garnet is with them!", Zorg and Korg said in unison. "I have a job for you...", Kuja said to the figure. "Yes master. I shall rid of them. Hahaha...", the dark figure said, slowly disappearing into the air.  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
10:00 PM...  
  
"Are you sure your okay?", Vivi asked. I nodded. We were in the quickly rebuilt hotel ( now that's fast working, and the mages are pretty quick workers ), I was covered in a blanket, drinking hot cocoa while my brother was getting stitched. "Why would anyone want to tear somebody's wing off?", Mr. 288 asked. "It was Kuja, no doubt about it!", Zidane said, an annoyed tone in his voice. "Listen, I'm sorry about all the stuff I said, okay?", Eiko said, hopeful for my forgiveness. I nodded again. I was mute on the way back to the village. I don't know how, but I was. "But I still don't know why Kuja broke the rules making more than three Black Waltzes.", Zidane said. "Me know!", Quina said, startling me, and evidently everyone else. "Why?", Eiko asked. Before Quina began speaking, she wagged her tongue, which amused me, making me giggle silently. "Kuja evil!", everyone, including me, fell down ( anime fall-down ). "We all know he's evil. But maybe he's lonely?", Eiko said. "Nah...with those annoying jesters? Maybe...", Zidane said. "Because he knew he was strong enough to.", again, everyone was startled. It was Needle. "What do you mean?", Mr. 288 asked. "Well, he needs to sacrifice some of his strength to make us. All our strength is stored in our wings." "So that's why he tore Yuki's and your wings off? But why did he break the rule?" "When I was made, he said that waltzes do not have just three, we have infinite lives." "..." "::sigh:: when one Black Waltz dies, it's energy is returned to Kuja. And when Kuja makes a new Black Waltz, he uses the same energy from the one who died to give life to the new one.", Needle said, giving me an echo screen to gulp down. After a few seconds, I got my voice back. "So does that mean that he made, another Black Waltz?", I asked, in hopes that Kuja didn't. "Possibly, but it is not yet certain...", Needle responded. "Oh great, so we have to fight another Black Waltz?", Zidane said, tired. "B-but then if the any of you die, then won't Kuja just make another one?", Vivi asked. "Then none of us can die then!", I said. "Okay, but we'll need somebody who knows petrify.", Zidane said. "M-me", Vivi and I said, simultaneously. So we were up for the job. "Okay! Let's go kick some @$$!", Needle said...  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
So...? How do you like it? Good? Bad? Anyway, it's a Saturday tomorrow, so I'll be able to probably post Act IV up...wait...sorry, least likely. I have to attend a card tournament...or maybe...ah whatever...If you like my story, please read and review.  
  
Anyway, Mahalo for now!  
  
P.S.: Thanks to Celia for reviewing my first two acts ( even though she was the only reviewer so far ::bishounen one eye weep ™:: anyway, thanks a lot! From Ann Arundel County, Maryland!!!!!!! 


	4. Act IV: Fear of No 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX, or Squaresoft, but I own the plot! Mine! MINE! Bwahahalalalananana! ( It works like that... )  
  
Notes: Do I really have to remind you? Seriously, do I really? If I do, check my past stories. The last few Acts, not including this one :'(, will be in Vivi's POV. In this story, it is just like the first act. Also, due to mild swearing, it is rated PG. Now, toodles.  
  
Act IV  
  
"The Fear of No. 6"  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-  
*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
Black Mage Village...  
  
"How are we going to beat him if we can't even see them?", Yuki asked. "Yeah, and other than that, if we do kill him, there'll be just another Black Waltz to hunt us down...", added Zidane. "Yea, and what if me get hungry in fight?", Quina butted in, startling everyone. It was 10 hours since the "ghost" Waltz attacked Needle, and they were pondering how to defeat him without deaths. Eiko had returned from Madain Sari to see what was happening. "We can cast Blizzard and freeze him" "But then the ice will melt...", Needle said in a tone, showing it has happened before to him. Their peace and pondering was soon interrupted by an explosion in the sky near the beach South of the village. A shard of metal barely missed Quina, who fell over onto Eiko. "Get off me, Quina!", Eiko demanded. Zidane slowly approached the glowing hot steel shard. It read "Alexandria Airsh-". It was cut off to only those few letters. "Alexandria...? We have to go Mr. 288! People may be hurt!", ( der ) Zidane yelled, running through the exit of the village. As soon as they got to the area below the explosion, they saw a burnt silhouette of what was to be a man. Needle heard a faint plop ( no, not the garbage in the toilet, nasty you ) near the beach. "I heard something...", Needle said to everyone. "Where?" "Follow me.", Needle led them to the beach, where there were multiple bodies littering it. One, which belonged to Dagger. "Dagger! No!", Zidane panicked, running to her body. He checked her pulse...nothing. He checked it again...still nothing. "Dammit! When will this stop!?", Zidane yelled, a tear breaking through. "Z-zidane? Has Dagger...stopped?", Vivi asked. Zidane didn't answer, he just nodded. Eiko ran up to Zidane, taking out a purple vile, pouring it's contents onto Dagger's lifeless body. "What's that?", Zidane asked. Eiko grinned as she closed the vile. 'He'll leave Dagger and love me for this' Eiko thought to herself. "I asked you a question! Answer me!", Zidane yelled at Eiko. Dagger's body began to glow as her eyes fluttered open. "D-dagger...?", Zidane sputtered, staring at the partially burnt princess ( along with Vivi, Needle, and Yuki... ) 'Hehehe, he'll kiss me now...just a few seconds...anytime now...' Eiko thought to herself, but didn't notice Zidane hugging Dagger. "You're alright!", Zidane practically yelled in Dagger's ear. 'grr...sooner or later, he'll go to me' Eiko mumbled, red eyed. "Are you ok?" "Wahh!", Eiko was so busy muttering under her breath, she didn't notice everyone was staring at her. "What happened?", asked Dagger. "We should be asking you that.", Needle said. All of a sudden, Zidane and Vivi begin to gag as though they where being strangled. "Ahh! Where's Quina?! And what's happening to you?!", Yuki gasped, watching in horror as Vivi and Zidane are slowly lifted up into the air. "Hahahaha...master Kuja has outdone himself this time...you're deaths are all but inevitable...", slowly, an image slowly began to materialize. Yuki gasped in horror as the sixth Black Waltz revealed himself. "Aggh! Dammit!", Zidane yelled, going into trance ( now it's the battle trance ) "Grand Lethal!", Zidane aimed a single glowing hand towards the ghost Waltz. Everything soon turned black as stars begin flying at the 6th Black Waltz. He dropped the two prisoners. "Shit! Ha, so that is what Kuja warned me about ...No matter...", the ghost mumbled to himself as he finished materializing. It was a sight. It looked just like Needle, except with only one difference. A demon's wings were attached to his back replacing the usual angel's wings. Eiko began to summon the phoenix when she was struck SMACK in between the eyes with the 6th Black Waltz's knee. She flew back, instantly knocked unconcious. He dashed to Yuki, kicking her in the stomach, sending her flying back, then he dashed to Zidane, who was still in trance. No. 6 literally knocked the trance out of Zidane with a single back-hand slap. "Yuki! Eiko! Zidane! No!", Vivi yelled. The ghost cried in pain as Dagger stabbed him in the back with Zidane's dagger. ( hehehe. That sentence was confusing. ) "Quina here!", Quina yelled, lunging her gigantic fork towards the sixth Black Waltz. "No! Don't kill him!", Needle yelled, trying to catch Quina. Unfortunately, he was too late and Quina was grabbed and flung onto Dagger, who screamed in pain. "P-petrify!", a scared Vivi yelled. The spell flew towards the 6th Black Waltz, landing hard. "Aggh! You twerp!", the ghost yelled as he slowly began to stiffen. He then suddenly disappeared with only his wail echoing. "Vivi! What happened?! What happened to everyone?!", Steiner said, running in his more rustier suit ( from taking a swim in the ocean. ). "Never mind that. Just help us get them back to the Black Mage Village!", Needle yelled with obvious irritation in his voice.  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
"I am sorry master...I have failed you...", a dark silhouette said, kneeling. "You have failed me, that is true, but you have managed to show them your true strength. Now go, rest if you must." "Please, do not forget master. I do not need rest. I shall hunt t-" "No, don't. I want you to eliminate them at a moment of fire." "...Very well master...", the dark silhouette said, disappearing. "You are too valuable to me...you shall not fail me this time...I shall set loose the king of dragons...hahahaha..."  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
Next day...  
  
The snow stopped and rain began to pour. The mood was glum. The once unconcious fighters were now awake and weren't talking at all. It was one of those days where the sun didn't come up. There was a thunder storm outside, which scared Yuki. Needle stood outside in the rain, staring at the two moons. Vivi was at the chocobo shack, staring at the egg. Steiner was patrolling Dagger. Zidane is sanding his rusty dagger. Quina was fixing her fork, and Eiko was back at Madain Sari. "Well...why isn't anyone talking?", Zidane said, breaking the silence. "What's wrong? We just lost once, we can still beat that demon." "Let's face it. We can never defeat him. How can we if all of us couldn't?", Yuki said, softly. "W-we can't give up! We have to keep on fighting!", Vivi said in a confident voice, entering the room. "But we'll just get hurt!", Yuki said, startled by the thunder. "W-well one thing Zidane taught me was to never give up, even when the odds are against us, and I'm not about to give up just yet!", the door swung open, revealing a soaked Needle. "Hehehe...we can defeat him...!", Needle said. "How?!", everyone said. "Vivi, do you remember when you cast petrify?" "Yeah." "Did you see how 'Ghost' reacted? He was in pain!" "...and...?", Zidane said. "Anybody affected by petrify magic dies, right? Well if they are affected by petrify and they die, no spirit energy exits, so he may die, but can't be reborn!", Needle exclaimed. "But how will that help? We can't even see him!", Dagger said, entering the room with Steiner. "Hmm...Mr. 288?" "Yes, Mr. Needle?" "Do you have paint?" "Paint?", everyone said. "Yes...red, yellow, blue, amber is my personal favorite." "Do you have black?" "Yes"  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
"All we need now is someone who knows petrify and is willing to fight", Needle said. "...I will...!", Vivi and Yuki said, in unison. Yuki slightly blushed a shade of pink as Vivi looked at her, eyebrow up. "...Yuki, Vivi, are you sure?" "Vivi! It's not safe!", Dagger said, worried. "...Y-yes, I'm sure" "Very well...all we have to do now is wait..."  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
So how is my fourth act? I couldn't write it too quickly 'cause of school tests and stuff...anyway, please review!  
  
If you want to MST ( I'm dreaming ), just E-mail me at Pocky_Rei@yahoo.com!  
  
Anyway, Mahalo, Sayonara, Asta Lavista, Later for now! 


	5. Act V: Down the Whirlpool

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy, Squaresoft, Enix, SquareEnix, or any of their affiliates (even though I sometimes wish I do), so lay off!  
  
Note: Well, since I was gone for a while, I'll give you guys a recap for those slow on the intake; '_' is a character's thoughts, "_" is a character's dialogue, ::_:: is a character(s) action, in a ( _ ) is the author's notes (me, if, again, you're a little slow), and finally, this story will be in Vivi Orunitia's POV. But before I start, I got my inspiration thanks to Jerails Prower, best friend 'til the end, Vivi jr., always there for whoever, and Momo, will always correct a no-no.  
  
Act V  
"Down the Whirlpool..."  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
Treno...  
  
"Ugh, I'm getting tired of waiting. How did you even know that Ghost will be here anyway?", Zidane asked.  
"I'm a black waltz. I can see things you can't; we're brothers...", Needle said, and I couldn't possibly imagine going against Ghost again after what happened last time. The fog began to gather as Ghost slowly appeared over the lake, shrouded in a blue flare.  
"I'm so happy you waited...", he said as his voice echoed in eerie tones, as if his existence was denied by familiars. "Alas, master has other plans for you, O bastard brother of mine. Your death will be my freedom, as with yours, No. 5..."  
"Other plans?! Oh, I see, your just CHICKEN! Come down and fight me!", Eiko yelled at Ghost, whose glare seemed to quiet her. I look to Yuki, who is slouching in terror. I just want to comfort her, but the feeling of death around her is overcoming. What am I to do? I've never been like this before!  
"Ahahaha...I just hope master goes easy on you, as I still want to mutilate your screaming bodies...until next time, I leave you with a little present...hahahaha...", Ghost said to us. His mere voice sent chills down my spine...he then disappeared into his flame, which split into many, shooting at us. One hit Needle, who braced himself, and merely slid back, blast seeping through his fused chest-plate. I could see rage within him building. I thought It was just a saying that your eyes flare in anger, but his eyes were literally flaming red...'  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
Black Mage Village...  
  
'It was cold and raining outside. Mr. 288 is a genius. He was able to invent a magic blue fire lamp, which warmed us when cold, and cooled us when hot. It was powered by the elements.  
'Needle asked if Mr. 288 could have someone remodel him a new chest- plate, and was off somewhere. Dagger was sleeping, with Steiner guarding her. Poor Steiner; he has sleepies under his eyes.  
"So, what do you suppose Kuja has in plan for us? I, myself, can't imagine...", Zidane said. I was completely lost. I wasn't sleepy at all. I just felt sorry for Yuki. Even after the last encounter with ghost, she was still scared. I can't blame her. Kuja did take her wings...  
Needle came back from the metal-smith in the bridge city. I forgot what it was called. His chest-plate was amazing. It seemed enchanted; it had a dragon on it, which seemed to stir constantly.  
"I overheard you outside the door. Not even I know what Kuja has in plan.", Yuki suddenly seemed to brighten up, looking at Needle. She really loves him...  
"Well, maybe he's going to remake, or retake his black mage army?", Zidane asked. Eiko and Freya fell asleep one the spot, Amarant was outside, and Quina was preparing something. The magical flame suddenly went out as Mr. 288 walked away at an unwanted memory. "What? Oh! Sorry! I'm sorry Mr. 288!", Zidane said, chasing after him. Zidane is so caring.  
"I couldn't help nut overhear your conversation...", Dagger said, obviously awakened by the thunder outside.  
"Hmm...knowing Kuja, he'll most likely take out the one who is the biggest threat to him right now...", Needle said, Yuki now sleeping, head on his lap. When he said that, we looked to Dagger, who nodded in acknowledgment. "Wrong, it's me...", Yuki then stirred, obviously faking her sleep now. "I obtain the most power amongst us, and he knows that even with half my strength, I prove a formidable opponent. Kuja has outdone himself with me..."  
'Dagger then said, "...well, Kuja will know it's convenient that he can rid of me and Needle at the same time...", I knew where this was going. "Fine, then it's decided. We will use Needle as bait at Alexandria. It's dangerous, and it's a do or die situation..."  
"We need two mages that know either medium or high level petrify spells...", Yuki then sat up quickly, hitting her head on Needle's mask.  
"Ow...", the atmosphere seemed to lighten at that. "I'll go with you, bro! With a float spell, I can still fly a little! We'll go through this together!", she said.  
"Wha-?", I said.  
"Come-on, Needle! I can go!"  
"...fine. Now Ghost can't resist...", I was surprised. Needle, Yuki's big brother, of all people, should know that it's too dangerous for her. I suddenly said it. I didn't intend to, but the flood of emotions I was experiencing was overwhelming.  
"N-no! You can't!", I said, standing up. "It's too dangerous! Needle! You, of all people, should know!"  
"I trust in your judgement, young one, but you need to trust me for now-..."  
"No! I won't let you! Yuki! You can't do thi-..."  
"Vivi! Stop! You're being immature!", Dagger suddenly said. I was dumbfounded. "I know how you feel; knowing that you could lose someone precious to you, and knowing that you can't do anything about it, but unless you believe, they won't get hurt! Zidane taught me that..."  
"Please, Vivi, you need to trust me on this one...this last time. I don't care if you never do again, but you need to trust me...", Needle said. Yuki was just looking at me, frowning. I just stormed out to the chocobo shack...'  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
'I don't' know, but the warth of the chocobo shack seems to comfort me. Yuki came in and then sat next to me.  
"Vivi, I decided not to lure Ghost with my likes..."  
"...I'm sorry about how I acted in there...", I really was embarassed.  
"You know, Dagger is right...", all of a sudden, the egg began to hatch. We just sat there, watching the egg hatch, soft 'kwehs' filling the air. When the egg opened, a golden chicobo appeared.  
"I thought golden chocobos could only be trained?", I said.  
"I doesn't matter. It's still the most beautiful thing I've seen...", she then leaned her head on my shoulder, the chicobo still chirping it's innocent kwehs.  
Dagger was right...I believed...  
  
\\*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*- *_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*//  
  
I know this was a short act, but it's because the finale will be very long. Anyway, thanks for reading so far. Csaio, Nakuta Chan...  
  
P.S.:"E-Mail me at Pocky_Rei@yahoo.com if you want to review my story, or MST it (I'm dreaming...). Well, it doesn't matter, anyway. Most likely, someone already is using my story to MST, or is copying it, claiming it to be their work. Let me assure you, the is the original!" 


End file.
